Ōtsuka Mayu
Ōtsuka Mayu Section 4's liaison officer with the National Astronomical Observatory of Japan. Appearance Ōtsuka has brown hair and brown eyes.The Black Contractor, Episode 1 Personality In her private time, Ōtsuka is an otaku who enjoys anime and does anime/manga-based fanfiction stories. She was in the manga club at university and has numerous anime posters, figurines in her and trophies in her room. She is currently in to the “Rose of Maurice” anime. She writes stories for a hobby under the pen name "MayuMayu" and has many doujin and claims to have many fans. She has hayfever. She is adept at winding people up, such as suggesting to Matsumoto that she is interested in older men like him.The Black Contractor, Episode 26 (OVA) Part in the Story The Black Contractor Ōtsuka works as the liaison between the Public Security Bureau and National Astronomical Observatory. During the investigation in to the death of the Contractor Louis, she attends a briefing with Yoshimitsu Horai and Misaki Kirihara's team. She reports that the Contractor BK-201 was active at the time of Louis' death and that this is a Contractor on which they have no information. Later, Ōtsuka and Kanami Ishizaki greet Misaki upon arrival at the Observatory. While Kanami briefs Misaki on the activity of Mai Kashiwagi, Ōtsuka informs her that they have evacuated the area surrounding Mai's believed location under the pretence of a broken gas pipe. She later informs Misaki of Mai's exact location.The Black Contractor, Episode 4 When Misaki and Saito are searching near Hell's Gate for the Regressor Havoc, Ōtsuka rings them to let them know that the Observatory believes that Havoc may be regaining her powers. Misaki tells her to organise a security team.The Black Contractor, Episode 6 talk over lunch at the Observatory.]] During the build up to the Solar Maximum approximately five years after the disappearance of Heaven's Gate, Kanami tells her about the event and how it is one of the indicators of a Gate disappearing. When she asks what other indicators there are, she is interrupted by Hoshimi beginning to speak, another indicator, and the pair rush to hear what she has to say.The Black Contractor, Episode 15 Sometime later, Ōtsuka reports to Misaki Kirihara that BK-201 was active in Shinjuku for several minutes, linking the activity with the murder of Hitotsubashi.The Black Contractor, Episode 18 During the battle between Evening Primrose and PANDORA, Ōtsuka phones Yūsuke Saitō, complaining that nobody is answering the phone in the police headquarters. As people frantically run about the observatory, she tells him that she is scared and that the Solar Maximum will reach its peak soon.The Black Contractor, Episode 25 Shikkoku no Hana Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 4 pages 4-14 & 18-24 Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 5 pages 11-24 Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 8 pages 21-23 Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 10 pages 4-12 Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 14 page 5 Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 15 pages 5-6 Apperances References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:The Japanese Police Category:Female Category:Former Members of National Astronomical Observatory of Japan Category:Japanese Police Members